The present invention relates to a new and improved method for manufacturing a pair of spur gears by cutting the tooth gaps with a rotating end cutter head.
The invention further relates to a novel gear cutting machine for the performance of the method, and to a pair of spur gears produced according to such method.
There are already known different methods for manufacturing pairs of spur gears, which have the drawback that both spur gears of a pair of gears must be produced by carrying out a generating process.